bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharak
Dharak is a four-legged dragon Bakugan. Dharak is the only four-legged Bakugan sphere made so far. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius, the main villain in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the exclusive partner of the Twelve Orders' Emperor Barodius. He has the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the most powerful biological makeup of the Ancient Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents. Only Emperor Barodious can bring out the best of his abilities. His main Battle Gear is AirKor. Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors his rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak cannot be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. His voice in the Anime makes him sound psychotic. Anime In episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He was combined with Battle Gear: AirKor. He is able to defeat many Bakugan at once. In episode 5, he only appeared for few seconds, talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier, and Phosphos, Dharak can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gear s. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do thus, you pull down its wings and tail. Its Pyrus version comes in two variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl and another one that comes with the BakuClip. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in 3 variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Pack, and 790 Gs in BakuBoost. The only way to get an Aquos Dharak is with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. Its Ventus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. Trivia * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns, but its anime version has purple horns. * Many viewers were disappointed by Dharak's voice actor. They hoped that it would be much deeper that it is. Gallery Anime dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor in Bakugan form Dharak Ball Form(open).png|Dharak in Ball Form (open) File:Dharakattachairkor.jpg|Dharak attached to AirKor dharak2.png|Dharak dharak.PNG|Dharak in Bakugan form dharak2.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow dharak1.PNG|Dharak at Bakugan War on a video that Proffesor Clay has received from unknown source Dharax.jpg gundalzvideo.gif 12ordersbakugans.png|All the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders. Dharak is in the center bgi-dharak.png Game File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|lyte Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|Stealth Bakugranite Haos Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Blog3-collection5.jpg|Dharak on Bakugan Dimensions File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|A BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:!Bp(lI!!BWk~$(KGrHqQH-EYEuZRJbKhMBLrCW!!5kw~~_12.JPG File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578192_tp.jpg File:358578176_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578310_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578299_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578495 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Haos Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak Others File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and pearl Dharak on Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan